Un petit détail qui change tout
by DameLicorne
Summary: Ladybug et Chat Noir se sont rencontrés le jour où ils ont reçu leurs Miraculous. Et s'ils s'étaient échangé leurs prénoms, ce jour-là ?
1. Chapitre 1

Le jeune homme était en train de marcher sur son bâton, cherchant son équilibre avec concentration. Étourdi par un sentiment de plénitude jamais ressenti auparavant, il se délectait de toutes les nouvelles possibilités que lui procurait sa tenue de super héros toute neuve. Et, surtout, de la liberté incroyable à laquelle il goûtait sous son masque de chat.

Il commençait à peine à être à l'aise dans son entraînement de funambule, lorsqu'il entendit tout à coup un long cri aigu. Tous les sens en alerte, et il sentit combien ceux-ci étaient renforcés par ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il leva la tête en direction de ce son incongru. Et fut presque aussitôt percuté par une espèce de fusée rouge qui le fit chuter de plusieurs mètres, l'adrénaline grimpant brusquement davantage encore dans ses veines.

Il se retrouva finalement suspendu dans le vide, dans un mouvement de balancier, emmêlé dans une très fine corde accrochée à son bâton. Tout contre lui, une jeune fille en costume et masque rouges à pois noirs était entortillée dans la même corde.

— Salut ! On peut dire que tu tombes à pic, toi ! la salua-t-il, amusé par cette situation incongrue.  
— Je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement.

Se détachant de ses liens, il sauta souplement à terre et se releva face à elle.

— Tu dois être la partenaire dont m'a parlé mon kwami. Je m'appelle Adrien, mais je crois qu'il faut que je me trouve un nom de super héros. Que dirais-tu de... mmmh... Chat Noir. Ouais ! Chat Noir ! Et toi ?  
— Et moi, commença-t-elle tout en tirant sur la corde, je suis Ma... ah... euh...

Tandis qu'elle parlait, le yoyo qui se trouvait au bout de la corde s'était détaché du bâton et était retombé à toute vitesse, tout droit sur la tête de Chat Noir, qui cria de surprise et de douleur et se frotta la tête.

— Oh la la, je suis maladroite, je suis tellement maladroite... se désola-t-elle, toute gênée de lui avoir fait mal.  
— T'inquiète, Miss Maladroite, moi aussi je débute, la rassura-t-il tout en récupérant son bâton qui était tombé par terre.  
— Je... je suis Marinette, continua-t-elle, toujours désolée, mais je crois que je ne suis pas du tout faite pour ce rôle.

Brusquement, un grand bruit les fit sursauter, et ils virent un immeuble qui commençait à s'effondrer. Chat Noir s'élança aussitôt et, s'aidant de son bâton, sauta aussitôt sur le toit le plus proche.

— Eh ! Mais où tu vas ? s'écria-t-elle.

Il se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main.

— Sauver Paris, non ? s'écria-t-il, avant de se tourner à nouveau et de disparaître en direction des troubles.

— J'ai confiance en moi, j'ai confiance en moi, se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra, avant de faire tournoyer son yoyo et de s'élancer à la suite de son tout nouveau partenaire.

Battre Cœur de Pierre fut loin d'être évident. Ils découvraient de nouveaux pouvoirs et, surtout, durent chercher des solutions face à un problème qu'ils n'avaient jamais encore rencontré. Après quelques flottements et pas mal d'adaptation, ils y parvinrent néanmoins, à leur grand soulagement.

— Tu as été incroyable, Miss... Coccinelle, tu as assuré ! s'exclama-t-il avec admiration, faisant attention à ne pas utiliser le prénom de sa partenaire devant des civils.  
— On a tous les deux assuré, partenaire ! précisa-t-elle modestement.

Ils se félicitèrent alors mutuellement en cognant leurs poings l'un contre l'autre et en s'écriant simultanément : « Bien joué ! »

La bague de Chat Noir sonna alors et la super héroïne se tourna vers lui avec inquiétude.

— Tu devrais y aller, nos identités doivent rester secrètes.  
— C'était trop cool ! On se refait ça très vite, OK ? s'écria-t-il joyeusement tout en la saluant puis en courant vers l'extérieur du Stade des Princesses, afin de ne pas se détransformer devant les civils présents.

C'est à la télévision qu'Adrien découvrit, avec une joie encore teintée de l'émerveillement de leur rencontre et de leur combat ensemble, que sa partenaire se faisait appeler Ladybug. Mais son kwami ne le laissa pas profiter de cette découverte, se plaignant immédiatement de la nourriture qu'il lui proposait, malgré le large choix présent devant lui. Une fois de plus, le garçon fut surpris des réactions du petit être. Il n'avait jamais vu personne se comporter ainsi, jusque-là.

Très vite, cependant, son attention fut à nouveau attirée par sa télévision : les informations annonçaient que l'akuma de Cœur de Pierre s'était multiplié. Les deux apprentis super héros découvrirent chacun de leur côté, avec horreur, qu'ils n'avaient pas totalement mis hors d'état de nuire ce vilain.

Le problème, c'est que Marinette se sentit aussitôt coupable d'avoir failli à la tâche. Et, malgré les mots rassurants de Tikki, elle perdit totalement confiance en elle, se sentant indigne d'être une super héroïne. Elle renonça à son Miraculous et le retira de ses oreilles. Tikki disparut instanément. Marinette ne s'y attendait pas. Le cœur gros, elle crut que c'était parce qu'elle s'était rendue à ses arguments et l'approuvait.

Le lendemain matin, au collège, elle retrouva Alya, sa nouvelle amie, qui lui fit découvrir avec enthousiasme son tout nouveau blog sur Ladybug. Ce qui augmenta encore sa culpabilité. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la manière honteuse dont Chloé venait de traiter Ivan, Marinette se précipita vers lui pour le réconforter et, espérait-elle, l'empêcher de se faire à nouveau akumatiser en Cœur de Pierre.

En revenant vers la salle de classe, elle demanda à Alya si celle-ci se sentirait de devenir une super héroïne. La réaction très enthousiaste de celle-ci conforta Marinette dans son idée. Elle glissa discrètement la boîte du Miraculous de la Coccinelle dans le sac de cours de son amie.

Lorsque les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle de classe, elles remarquèrent aussitôt un inconnu penché vers leur banc, où il semblait coller quelque chose.

Marinette s'approcha à grands pas de lui, très énervée, et lui demanda vivement ce qu'il faisait. Adrien sursauta et bafouilla, avant de se tourner avec surprise vers Chloé et Sabrina qui riaient aux éclats, un peu plus loin.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Marinette pour le juger et le croire complice de ses deux harceleuses, ce qui augmenta son ressentiment. Et lorsqu'il essaya de se défendre, déstabilisé par le fait qu'on ne le croyait pas, ce fut peine perdue. Surtout quand il lui confirma à demi-mot qu'il était un ami de Chloé.

Marinette grogna dans la direction du garçon et s'assit sans un regard en arrière. Le cœur gros, il retourna s'installer auprès de Nino, tandis que Chloé lui faisait une remarque qui le fit soupirer.

De sa place, Marinette le regarda du coin de l'œil, intriguée malgré elle.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon quelque part, murmura-t-elle.

Alya lui tendit alors son téléphone, et elle fit immédiatemment la connexion, les photos sous ses yeux ne faisant que lui confirmer son ressenti.

— Mais bien sûr ! C'est le fils de Gabriel Agreste, mon styliste préféré !  
— Fils à papa, enfant star et ami avec Chloé ! s'exclama Alya avec dégoût. Ah ! Laisse tomber.

Nino s'étonna auprès d'Adrien de sa réaction et celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas dénoncer Chloé car elle était sa seule amie.

— J'm'appelle Nino. Il est temps que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis, mec ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la main, choqué par ce raisonnement et sentant qu'il était fondé sur une honnêteté et une gentillesse que ne méritaient pas la fille du maire.

Marinette était toujours aussi énervée lorsque Madame Bustier prononça le nom du nouveau pour l'appel. Tandis qu'il se levait bizarrement tout en criant très fort : « Présent ! », elle sursauta et fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, il s'appelait Adrien ? Comme Chat Noir ? En plus, ils étaient tous les deux blonds... Drôle de coïncidence !

Sauf que Chat Noir, lui, n'avait pas du tout l'air du genre à mettre des chewing-gum à la place des gens. Il ne semblait pas plus du genre à être ami avec Chloé, d'ailleurs. Une fois de plus, un regret à l'idée d'avoir abandonné ce rôle tout neuf de Ladybug étreignit Marinette. Mais aussitôt, elle se souvint combien elle avait failli.

Avec d'autant plus d'horreur lorsque Cœur de Pierre fracassa la porte de leur classe et entra en criant après Kim, tandis que tout le monde s'éloignait en criant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Juste avant de courir vers le fond de la classe, Marinette remarqua qu'Adrien s'était glissé par la porte. Tout en surveillant l'akumatisé du coin de l'œil, elle se demanda, intriguée, s'il allait se mettre à l'abri ou bien se transformer. Avant de secouer la tête. Non, c'était impossible, le partenaire sympa avec qui elle s'était battue la veille ne pouvait pas être ce garçon-là !

Après avoir enlevé Mylène et Chloé, Cœur de Pierre détruisit le mur de la classe pour s'enfuir. Aussitôt, Alya décida de se lancer à sa poursuite, impatiente de recueillir un nouveau scoop, inconsciente du danger. Dans son enthousiasme, elle tenta d'entraîner Marinette avec elle, mais celle-ci refusa fermement.

Lorsqu'Alya insista en lui disant qu'elle allait rater l'arrivée de Ladybug, Marinette réalisa avec consternation qu'il n'y aurait pas de super héroïne si elle n'emportait pas son sac, et le lui tendit donc, certaine que sa nouvelle amie saurait mieux faire qu'elle. Mais la reporter en herbe se précipita vers la porte de la classe sans un regard en arrière.

Prise par son sens du devoir, Marinette se retrouva donc obligée de lui courir après pour tenter de la rattraper. Elle avait presque réussi lorsqu'une voiture, projetée par l'un des doublons de Cœur de Pierre, bloqua son amie contre le mur.

Chat Noir aurait pu sauver Alya... s'il ne venait pas lui-même de se faire emprisonner dans le poing d'un des monstres de pierre. Ils étaient désormais tous les deux neutralisés. Il n'y avait plus de super héros. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'allait rien pouvoir faire si personne ne les aidait ! Horrifiée tout d'abord, Marinette rassembla tout son courage, pleinement consciente du fait que désormais tout dépendait d'elle.

Elle reprit la boîte du Miraculous dans le sac d'Alya et remit les boucles d'oreilles afin de se transformer. Toujours pleine de doutes quant au fait d'être ou non faite pour ça, mais avec la sensation inconsciente d'être investie d'une mission.

Ladybug s'empressa de libérer Alya de la voiture qui l'emprisonnait. Elle attrapa ensuite le bâton de Chat Noir et se précipita à sa suite, oubliant ses interrogations sur l'identité de celui-ci sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Prête à se battre à nouveau à ses côtés.

Plus tard, lorsqu'un policier leur affirma que l'on n'avait pas besoin de super héros, leur rappelant qu'ils avaient déjà échoué, les doutes de Ladybug revinrent en force et la belle assurance qu'elle avait retrouvée disparut instantanément.

Dès qu'elle les eut exprimés à voix haute, son partenaire s'empressa de la rassurer sur ses capacités. Les yeux dans les yeux et les mains sur ses épaules, Chat Noir lui demanda de lui faire confiance. Ce qu'elle lut dans son regard lui donna la force dont elle avait besoin. Ce garçon était solide, elle pouvait effectivement lui accorder sa confiance. Se fier à ses mots autant qu'à ses actes.

Elle comprit qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait y arriver seul mais que, en formant une équipe, ils étaient capables de réussir, ils étaient capables de vaincre leurs adversaires. Et qu'un jour ils vaincraient le Papillon, quel que soit le nombre d'akumatisés qu'il leur enverrait auparavant. Cette mission, elle l'acceptait désormais pleinement, elle l'acceptait aux côtés de son partenaire.

Aussitôt, elle bondit sur la Tour Eiffel pour défier le vilain qui osait s'attaquer à sa ville.

Après avoir libéré Ivan de son akuma et fait en sorte que Mylène comprenne enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, Ladybug se dirigea vers Chat Noir.

— Oh, ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ! s'attendrit la super héroïne lorsque Mylène serra Ivan contre elle.  
— Oui, comme nous deux ! rétorqua son partenaire en tendant une main vers son épaule.

La bague de Chat Noir se mit alors à biper, et Ladybug attrapa sa main, préférant agir que de rebondir sur ses paroles.

— Oh, ton Miraculous, faut que tu y ailles ! Les civils ne doivent pas te voir te détransformer ! Allez, à plus Chat Noir !

Sur ces mots, elle accrocha son yoyo à la Tour Eiffel et s'élança dans les airs. Durant son trajet vers le collège, elle se demanda si son partenaire était naturellement du genre à flirter avec tout le monde. Il lui semblait tout de même peu probable qu'il y ait autre chose derrière ses mots. Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, eux, ce n'était pas comme Ivan et Mylène, qui se connaissaient depuis des années !

Lorsqu'elles revinrent en classe, Marinette et Alya s'installèrent d'office aux places que la fille du maire leur avait piquées avant l'attaque. Et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, peut-être depuis toujours, Marinette trouva la force de s'opposer à Chloé et de refuser de se laisser dicter sa conduite par elle. Alya avait raison, Chat Noir avait raison, pas question de laisser gagner les méchants !

Quand Adrien la salua, elle détourna la tête avec dédain. Elle était certaine, désormais, que ce garçon-là n'avait rien en commun avec Chat Noir ! Le partenaire droit et honnête, qui avait combattu à ses côtés sans hésitation et l'avait rassurée face à ses doutes, ne pouvait pas être un Chloé bis.

Le jeune homme ne manqua pas sa réaction. Il se sentait coupable, aussi coupable que s'il avait vraiment mis lui-même ce chewing-gum. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir fait de la peine à cette fille dont il venait seulement de faire la connaissance. Face à sa mine découragée, Nino se pencha vers lui et lui donna quelques conseils pour tenter d'arranger la situation.

À la sortie des cours, il pleuvait à verse. Au moment où elle passait les portes du collège, Marinette réalisa avec dépit qu'elle avait oublié son parapluie. Et comme elle était passée récupérer un de ses carnets à la salle d'arts plastiques, il n'y avait déjà quasiment plus personne dehors. Découragée, elle soupira. Tout à coup, le nouveau surgit derrière elle.

— Salut ! tenta-t-il avec conviction, tandis qu'elle détournait à nouveau la tête.

Il déglutit pour se donner du courage, ouvrit son parapluie et se jeta à l'eau. Elle méritait de savoir la vérité.

— Je voulais que tu saches que, la dernière fois, j'essayais de décoller le chewing-gum de ton siège, avoua-t-il en fixant ses pieds. C'est vrai, tu sais ! ajouta-t-il impulsivement en la regardant par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'elle le fixait bouche bée.

Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, Adrien reprit la parole tout en baissant à nouveau la tête, penaud. Il se sentait tellement maladroit dans ses explications.

— Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, avant. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami. Tout ça, pour moi, c'est... c'est un peu nouveau.

Il se retourna alors vers elle avec un petit sourire contrit, désolé de lui avoir fait subir ses états d'âme. Et lui tendit son parapluie pour la protéger de la pluie. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent un moment et Marinette réalisa combien il était différent de la première impression qu'il lui avait faite, combien il était sincère. Un court instant, Chat Noir lui revint à l'esprit. Se pourrait-il que... ?

Avec hésitation, la jeune fille tendit la main pour attraper le parapluie, sursautant lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent. Elle le fixait toujours intensément lorsque, brusquement, le parapluie se referma sur sa tête. Cela permit à Adrien de relâcher la pression et il éclata d'un rire joyeux. Soulevant le tissu noir qui obstruait sa vue, elle le regarda un peu gênée, avant de se joindre à son hilarité.

— À demain, alors ! finit-il par dire avec un sourire amical avant de se détourner et de descendre les marches du collège.  
— Oui, à de... à main-de... enfin non, à matin de me... Enfin euh... Mais pourquoi je bafouille, moi ?

Tikki surgit alors de son sac et s'approcha d'elle en riant.

— Moi, j'ai bien une petite idée ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, avant de faire un câlin à Marinette.

Celle-ci regarda Adrien partir puis, après un petit soupir rêveur, rentra directement chez elle. Elle salua très rapidement ses parents, afin de ne pas risquer de subir leurs questions, et attrapa quelques cookies au passage. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas les surprendre, elle avait l'habitude de goûter en rentrant. Et comme sa kwami lui avait expliqué que les biscuits étaient sa nourriture préférée, elle était certaine que ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Marinette monta le parapluie d'Adrien jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle le mit à sécher. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, fixant intensément l'objet. Décidément, quelle journée ! Elle se sentait totalement vidée, après être passée par autant d'émotions. Et, surtout, elle sentait bien que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même... Devenir une super héroïne ? Elle n'avait jamais envisagé une chose pareille. Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur elle ? Comment allait-elle faire ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Les yeux rivés sur le parapluie d'Adrien qui séchait, Marinette ne cessait de penser à la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à elle. Cette nouvelle vie de super héroïne qui, elle le pressentait, allait durablement chambouler tout son quotidien, tout ce qui avait fait sa vie jusque-là.

Et tout ça, à cause de quoi ? Un super vilain qui venait de débarquer dans le paysage... À la connaissance de la jeune fille, c'était la première fois que l'on voyait cela à Paris. Et il se faisait appeler le Papillon ? Franchement, pour un méchant, cela ne faisait vraiment pas sérieux. Enfantin, presque.

En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu la transformation d'Ivan en monstre, pire encore lorsque l'akuma s'était multiplié et que d'autres personnes avaient été transformées, s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces papillons violets et la voix sombre de cet individu, jamais Marinette n'aurait pris au sérieux un vilain avec un nom aussi ridicule.

Le problème, c'est que les pouvoirs du Papillon semblaient tout sauf ridicules. Il semblait vraiment dangereux, vu qu'il était capable de contrôler les gens et de les transformer en créatures monstrueuses dotées de pouvoirs... Et elle, Ladybug, serait quasiment seule pour le combattre, ce qui était loin d'être facile... Enfin, heureusement qu'il y avait Chat Noir !

Chat Noir, d'ailleurs. Son partenaire. Son partenaire qui lui avait indiqué qu'il s'appelait Adrien. Quelle était la probabilité pour que deux Adrien différents, blonds, à peu près du même âge, rentrent dans sa vie au même moment ? Mais... Est-ce que c'était vraiment le même garçon ? Leurs attitudes étaient quand même très différentes... Un peu comme... un peu comme s'ils étaient le jour et la nuit.

En même temps... Marinette connaissait à peine et son partenaire, et son camarade de classe. Alors... alors il était vraiment impossible de trancher de manière certaine. Donc le plus sage, ce serait probablement de lui en parler. Enfin d'en parler à Chat Noir, bien sûr. Pas question de risquer de dévoiler son identité secrète à quelqu'un qui pourrait bien n'être qu'un civil.

Mais... mais comment pouvait-elle contacter Chat Noir ? Allait-elle devoir attendre qu'une nouvelle personne soit akumatisée ?

La jeune fille commençait à stresser et se posait mille questions. Tikki l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

— Tu vois, Marinette, tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillée ! lui assura-t-elle en venant voleter devant elle.  
— Je n'y serais jamais arrivée toute seule...  
— Tu sais... les héros créés par le Miraculous du Papillon sont puissants, soupira la kwami. C'est normal qu'ils soient difficiles à vaincre. Et puis, tu n'étais pas toute seule.  
— Heureusement ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait, sans Chat Noir ! J'ai eu de la chance qu'il ait reçu un Miraculous en même temps que moi !  
— Ce n'est pas de la chance, ni du hasard, indiqua Tikki en haussant les épaules. Vos Miraculous sont faits pour fonctionner ensemble. En binôme.  
— Oh ! Donc on doit vraiment faire équipe, lui et moi, pour réussir, c'est ça ?  
— Oui, tout à fait ! En tout cas, c'est comme ça que vous serez le plus efficaces.  
— Euh... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe si on n'est pas capables de travailler ensemble correctement ? Ou si on ne s'entend pas bien ? Ou si...  
— Oh la la, Marinette, attends, calme-toi ! s'exclama Tikki en tendant ses deux pattes vers l'avant, pour tenter de rassurer sa porteuse. Vous avez réussi à travailler ensemble, jusque-là, non ? Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, vous avez eu besoin l'un de l'autre pour vaincre votre adversaire et le délivrer de son akuma. Ça n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi facile si vous n'étiez pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, tous les deux.  
— Sur la même longueur d'ondes ? répéta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Tikki haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire penaud.

— C'est la règle. Nos Miraculous, à Plagg et moi, sont toujours utilisés ensemble et, normalement, par des personnes aussi complémentaires que nous le sommes, lui et moi.  
— Plagg ? C'est le nom du kwami de Chat Noir, c'est ça ?  
— Exactement ! confirma Tikki. Il est un peu glouton et paresseux, mais... il a un bon fond, termina-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.  
— Et... et vous êtes complémentaires, lui et toi ? C'est ça ?  
— Oui. Lui, c'est le kwami de la destruction, et moi je suis celle de la création.  
— Ooooh ! Ce qui explique nos pouvoirs respectifs, du coup... souffla la jeune fille sur un ton pensif.  
— Évidemment ! confirma Tikki sur un ton assuré, tout en haussant les épaules.

Marinette l'interrogea encore longuement sur leurs pouvoirs et leurs Miraculous. Avant de se résigner à faire ses devoirs, à contre-cœur. Difficile de se concentrer, dans de telles conditions ! Elle n'avait pas osé, néanmoins, faire part à Tikki de ses doutes concernant l'identité potentielle de son partenaire. La jeune fille avait un peu l'impression que son hypothèse était ridicule, et craignit de faire rire sa kwami.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que Ladybug ou Chat Noir ne reparussent. Du moins, sans qu'ils ne reparussent autrement qu'à travers les nombreux reportages que la télévision leur consacrait. Au collège, Marinette côtoyait le nouveau chaque jour. Depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur, sous la pluie, il se montrait charmant avec elle, la considérant visiblement comme une amie. Elle appréciait sa présence sans la moindre arrière-pensée négative, ayant bien compris qu'il n'était vraiment pas comme Chloé.

Et très vite, elle réalisa qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Son cœur palpitait dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle au dépourvu, elle avait tendance à bafouiller. Le fait qu'il soit réellement gentil et vraiment mignon ne faisait que rajouter à son trouble.

Marinette était amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle continuait à se demander, d'ailleurs, s'il pouvait réellement être son partenaire. Chat Noir était très extraverti et totalement décomplexé, là où le Adrien de sa classe était plutôt timide et discret...

Lorsqu'un nouvel akumatisé surgit, quelques jours plus tard, Marinette se sentit un peu coupable d'être contente à l'idée de revoir Chat Noir. Alya, en revanche, ne cacha pas sa joie, et fonça avec enthousiasme pour essayer d'avoir un scoop. Sans écouter les recommandations de prudence de son amie.

Après avoir un peu hésité sur la meilleure manière d'aller se transformer discrètement, Marinette fila se cacher. Remarquant au passage que, une fois de plus, Adrien s'était évaporé. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle parle à Chat Noir ! Même si elle se faisait probablement des idées, et qu'il en rirait sûrement...

Les deux super héros se retrouvèrent sur un toit, à quelques rues du collège Françoise Dupont. Ce que Ladybug remarqua aussitôt, c'est que Chat Noir n'était pas du tout coiffé comme son camarade de classe. Est-ce que... Bon, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde sur cela pour l'instant.

Ils avaient du pain sur la planche et, d'après ce que Tikki lui avait expliqué quelques jours auparavant, ça risquait de ne pas être facile du tout. Elle devait vraiment se concentrer sur la mission, le reste devait absolument passer après.

Après s'être salués, les deux super héros firent rapidement le point de ce qu'ils savaient. D'après les premières informations qu'ils avaient eues, grâce à Alya en ce qui concernait Marinette, l'akumatisé avait un corps humain et une tête d'alligator. Un peu comme le dieu égyptien Sobek, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Chat Noir.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien pousser une personne à se transformer en un truc aussi bizarre ? s'étonna le super héros.  
— Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui travaille avec des alligators ?  
— Mouais. Ou bien un vendeur de sacs en crocodile ? suggéra-t-il sarcastiquement.  
— Oh ! Non mais là, tu abuses un peu, hein, beurk ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Bon, plus sérieusement, il a l'air d'être aux alentours de l'Arc de Triomphe, là. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.  
— Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont tous être aussi bizarres, les envoyés du Papillon ? demanda-t-il en se frottant la nuque.  
— Euh... franchement, je ne sais pas. Je... je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de savoir. Un à la fois, ce sera déjà bien.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, on va y arriver ! lui assura-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant. Ils ne pourront pas résister à Ladybug et Chat Noir !  
— J'espère ! répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais avec un petit sourire rassuré. Euh... Chat Noir ?  
— Oui ?  
— On pourrait se retrouver après, pour discuter ?  
— Bien sûr, ma Lady !

Elle le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, surprise qu'il lui donne déjà un surnom. Mais, sans s'attarder, ils filèrent combattre leur nouvel adversaire.


	4. Chapter 4

L'akumatisé à tête d'alligator leur donna vraiment du fil à retordre, tant qu'il était sous l'emprise du Papillon, mais Ladybug et Chat Noir en vinrent finalement à bout. Après avoir purifié l'akuma, ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait d'un assistant vétérinaire du zoo. On l'avait menacé de le renvoyer de son travail à cause d'un problème avec l'un de ces gros reptiles. Les deux jeunes super héros le réconfortèrent comme ils purent, après l'avoir libéré de l'emprise du Papillon.

Lorsque le Miraculous de Ladybug se mit à sonner, elle sursauta, affolée. Qu'est-ce que c'était stressant, ce bruit ! Elle savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant de se détransformer. Mais il fallait qu'elle parvienne à discuter avec Chat Noir de la question qui la turlupinait ! Elle se redressa, le fixant intensément, et il se remit sur ses pieds avant de lui rappeler, les sourcils froncés :  
— Ton Miraculous bipe, il faut que tu y ailles !

Elle opina, avant de se pencher vers son oreille et de lui glisser :  
— Il faut vraiment qu'on parle... Rendez-vous à 21 h 30 au sommet de la tour Eiffel ?

Son partenaire confirma sans la moindre hésitation, et ils filèrent, chacun de son côté.

Marinette passa son après-midi à se poser des questions, tout en surveillant son camarade de classe du coin de l'œil. Était-il en train de ronger son frein, comme elle le faisait, ou pas ? C'était franchement difficile à dire. Car, si c'était le cas, il avait vraiment une excellente maîtrise de lui-même. Contrairement à elle, qui avait toujours eu l'impression d'être incapable de maîtriser ses émotions.

Elle surprit quelques fois son regard sur elle, ce qui la fit à chaque fois violemment sursauter. Il lui souriait alors gentiment, avant de détourner la tête comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien aux nombreuses questions que se posait la jeune fille.

Enfin, les cours de la journée se terminèrent. Enfin, Marinette put rentrer chez elle, après avoir salué ses amis. Mais l'attente n'était toujours pas terminée, elle. Et le regard attentif de ses parents ne manqua pas de se poser sur elle au cours du dîner.

Lorsqu'ils l'interrogèrent sur les raisons de sa nervosité, elle dut broder une explication. Tout en se sentant terriblement mal à l'aise, car elle détestait mentir. Sabine et Tom échangèrent un regard complice, en se disant qu'il y avait sûrement un garçon sous roche. Évidemment, le rougissement de leur fille ne fit que les conforter dans cette idée.

Marinette quitta la table mortifiée. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il y avait peut-être un, peut-être deux garçons. Encore moins leur avouer que cela impliquait au moins Chat Noir. Tikki lui avait bien dit que ses parents ne devaient rien savoir de son identité secrète ! Et la jeune fille comprenait que c'était avant tout une manière de les protéger, mais aussi de lui permettre d'accomplir plus facilement sa tâche.

Heureusement pour elle, comme ils étaient boulangers, ils étaient au lit à vingt-et-une heures, deux étages en-dessous d'elle. Elle pouvait donc faire exactement ce qu'elle voulait de ses soirées. Coudre jusqu'à point d'heure... ou bien aller retrouver un garçon au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Bon, d'accord, elle devait bien le reconnaître, la seconde éventualité ne lui était jamais encore arrivée, jusque-là. Et, de toute façon, ce n'était absolument pas un rendez-vous romantique. C'était plutôt professionnel.

Ce fut donc sans le moindre remords que Ladybug sauta sur sa terrasse et projeta son yoyo au loin pour se diriger vers la Dame de Fer. Lorsque la super héroïne parvint à son sommet, il n'était pas tout à fait la demie. Pourtant, son partenaire était déjà présent. Assis en tailleur, il admirait au loin la Ville Lumière toute illuminée.

Dès qu'elle atterrit à ses côtés, il se tourna vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Bonsoir, ma Lady. C'est sympa, la vue, d'ici, hein ?

Un peu déstabilisée par ses paroles, elle s'assit à ses côtés et tourna la tête dans la même direction que lui. C'était vraiment beau, en effet ! Féérique, même, se dit-elle rêveusement.

— Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment, sur un ton de flirt mais avec une curiosité sincère.

Elle soupira. À la fois sereine et stressée. C'était le moment de vérité.

— Mmmmh... Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...  
— Tu as toute mon attention, assura-t-il tout en la fixant d'un regard intrigué et en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle ricana nerveusement et il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

— C'est... c'est peut-être idiot mais... Non, à vrai dire, tu vas trouver ça complètement idiot... souffla-t-elle.  
— Je suis certain que ça n'a rien d'idiot ! Et tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger, hein ! plaisanta-t-il pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Au grand soulagement du jeune homme, cela eut l'effet escompté et elle se mit à rire.

— Dis-moi... Tu m'as bien dit que tu t'appelais Adrien ? souffla-t-elle finalement d'une voix incertaine.  
— C'est ça. Et toi, Marinette, c'est bien ça ?  
— Oui... Et... et je me demandais si... si par hasard... tu ne serais pas dans ma classe.  
— Ooooh !  
— Parce que... Parce qu'il y a un nouveau, qui s'appelle Adrien lui aussi, qui est blond et très gentil et... Enfin c'est sûrement idiot, parce qu'il n'a pas du tout la même coiffure que toi... termina-t-elle toute gênée.

Chat Noir la regarda avec le plus large sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu.

— C'est marrant, en effet, cette coïncidence, répondit-il joyeusement. Tu sais quoi, ma Lady ? À propos de coïncidences, dans ma classe, il y a une fille qui s'appelle Marinette, une fille intelligente et super sympa et, en plus, elle est coiffée exactement comme toi. Mais je me suis dit que c'était probablement un hasard, parce que, habituellement, les super héros changent autant que possible leur apparence.

Elle se passa une main sur la nuque, tout en déglutissant nerveusement, sous le regard intense de son partenaire qui se mit brusquement à hésiter.

— En fait, je ne la connais pas encore très bien, parce que ça ne fait vraiment pas longtemps qu'on est dans la même classe. Tu comprends, je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, avant... souffla-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Tout ça, pour moi, c'est un peu nouveau.  
— Oooooh... waouh... murmura-t-elle en suffoquant presque. Alors c'est bien toi... c'est vraiment toi...  
— Ah ! Je suis vraiment content que ce soit toi ! répondit-il avec un soulagement joyeux tout en prenant une des mains de sa partenaire entre les siennes.  
— Moi aussi... avoua-t-elle en rougissant, se retenant de lui raconter toutes les pensées qui avaient occupé son esprit à son sujet ces derniers temps.  
— Et puis, ça va être sacrément pratique, du coup ! Il faudra qu'on s'échange nos numéros de portable, pour se prévenir l'un l'autre lors des attaques d'akuma. Enfin... si tu es d'accord, bien sûr, termina-t-il en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

Elle opina machinalement. Encore un peu soufflée par la confirmation de sa folle hypothèse.

— Mais au fait... pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes de manière aussi différente avec et sans ton masque ? s'étonna-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

Il se frotta à nouveau la nuque, tout en fixant le sol.

— Ben c'est comme ça qu'un super héros doit se comporter, non ?  
— Euh... pas forcément... dit-elle en se grattant la tête. Mais c'est vrai que, entre la coiffure et le comportement différent... je me suis vraiment demandée si je me faisais des idées ou pas. Tu... On dirait presque deux garçons différents. En fait, si tu ne m'avais pas dit ton prénom, le jour où on s'est rencontrés, je ne pense pas que j'aurais fait le lien.  
— Ah oui ? souffla-t-il sur un ton penaud. Bon, remarqua-t-il tout en se redressant d'une voix où perçait le soulagement, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que personne d'autre ne devrait faire le lien. Et ça, franchement, ce n'est pas plus mal, avec ma photo qui se balade un peu partout...

Ladybug se mit à rire.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Alors comme ça, tu es doublement célèbre ? le taquina-t-elle.  
— Bof... répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je préfère clairement l'être en tant que Chat Noir, à choisir. Mannequin, c'est pour faire plaisir à mon père et, honnêtement, c'est parfois un peu barbant.  
— Ton père, c'est mon styliste préféré... avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
— Ah oui ? Tu t'intéresses à la mode ? vérifia-t-il avec un intérêt manifeste.

Elle opina en rougissant légèrement sous son regard.

— Je ne te promets pas de te le faire rencontrer, parce que bon, il est un petit peu... enfin il est très occupé... souffla-t-il tout en se frottant à nouveau la nuque. Mais si ça te dit de m'accompagner à des séances photo, par exemple ou ce genre de trucs... ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

— Moi aussi, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir... reconnut-elle, les joues de plus en plus rouges. Mais... ça ne te dérange pas, tu es sûr ?

Chat Noir plongea son regard dans les yeux de Ladybug. Comme ils l'avaient fait en civil, quelques jours plus tôt, sous la pluie.

— En fait... si tu es d'accord, bien sûr... j'aimerais bien qu'on apprenne à vraiment se connaître, toi et moi. Qu'on passe du temps ensemble, des deux côtés du masque. Je... je suis sûr que ça nous rendra plus efficaces lors de nos combats. Enfin... enfin... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
— Euh oui, tu as raison... on est partenaires, après tout, hein ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix troublée.  
— J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une aussi chouette partenaire que toi ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire joyeux tout en prenant entre ses mains celles de la super héroïne, dont le cœur se mit à battre plus vite à ce contact.

Les deux nouveaux protecteurs de Paris restèrent tard, ce soir-là, sur la Tour Eiffel. Ils essayèrent ensemble de découvrir le fonctionnement du yoyo de l'une et du bâton de l'autre. Et discutèrent de nombreux sujets. Faisant lentement connaissance sans faux-semblant. S'avouant leurs craintes et leurs rêves. Commençant à construire ensemble un partenariat solide, sur lequel ils allaient pouvoir s'appuyer efficacement pour vaincre pour de bon le Papillon, quand le moment viendrait.

Ce n'était pas encore le moment de s'avouer leurs sentiments naissants. Ils devaient d'abord prendre le temps d'apprendre à vraiment se connaître, se connaître des deux côtés du masque. Développer leur partenariat et leur amitié était primordial, pour l'instant. Il serait toujours temps de tâter le terrain, plus tard, et de vérifier si ce que chacun d'eux ressentait était partagé par l'autre...


End file.
